09 czerwca 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.40 Program dnia 9.45 Gotowanie na ekranie (1) - magazyn kulinarny 10.00 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 10.50 Gotowanie na ekranie (2) - magazyn kulinarny 11.00 Kwadrans na kawę - porady na temat zdrowia, mody i stylu życia 11.20 "Jestem tekstylna" - piosenki Grażyny Orlińskiej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Agroszkoła: Zbiór rzepaku 12.35 Agroszkoła: Ekonomika uprawy rzepaku 12.45 Powitanie w bloku Telewizji Edukacyjnej 12.50 Surowce (9): "Mięso"' - o hodowli bydła w Argentynie i produkcji mięsa - serial dok. prod. niemieckiej 13.05 Coraz wyżej - wieżowce. Felieton o budownictwie wysokościowym 13.20 Fizyka: Energia jądrowa 13.50 Delfiny- reportaż 14.00 Chemia: Wiązania chemiczne w cząsteczkach 14.30 Tele- Komputer 14.55 Przygody kapitna Remo 15.15 Sezam - magazyn popularnonaukowy 15.30 ,,3-2-1 Kontakt" (7): Na tropach śmieci i narzędzi - o wykorzystaniu surowców wtórnych - serial prod. japońsko-ameryk. 16.10 Program dnia 16.15 Dla dzieci: Tik-Tak oraz film z serii: "Denis-Zawadiaka" - serial animowany prod. francuskiej 17.05 Język angielski dla dzieci (63) 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 "Tom i Jerry" - serial anim. prod. USA 18.00 "Kontakt intymny" (2) - serial film. dok. prod. angielskiej 18.15 Polska z oddali - Jan Nowak Jeziorański 19.00 Test - magazyn konsumenta 19.15 Dobranoc: "Mały pingwin Pik- Pok" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 21.00 Tylko w Jedynce - program publicystyczny 22.15 Telemuzak - mag. muzyki rozrywkowej 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Wezwanie 23.25 "Siódemka" w "Jedynce": ,,Akira Kurosawa" - francuski film dokumentalny 0.40 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Rano 8.10 "Diplodorianie" (9): "Koń trojański" - serial animowany prod. amerykańsko- francuskiej 8.35 Świat Kobiet - magazyn 9.00 Program lokalny 9.30 Rano 9.40 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 10.00 CNN 10.10 Rano 10.20 Dr Anatolij Kaszpirowski gościem Dwójki 15.45 Powitanie 15.50 "Diplodorianie" (9): "Koń trojański" (powt.) 16.15 Sport: High 5 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Klinika natury - prezentacje zasad i form chińskiej gimanstyki medytacyjnej i jej wpływ terapeutyczny 17.05 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych 17.40 Moja modlitwa 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Cudowne lata": "Madeline" - serial prod. USA 18.55 Europuzzle - teleturniej na temat idei europejskości z udziałem telewidzów różnych krajów Europy 19.00 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 19.20 Rozmowy o Rzeczyniepospolitej - program Aleksandra Małachowskiego 19.30 Z ziemi polskiej: "Ślązacy w Teksasie" - film dokumentalny 20.00 Studio Sport: Moto-cykl 20.25 VI Konkurs Eurowizji dla młodych muzyków-transmisja koncertu finałowego z Brukseli (ogłoszenie wyników) 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 "Mamo, przestań pić"- film fab. prod. USA (1984) 22.25 VI Konkurs Eurowizji dla młodych muzyków - retransmisja Koncertu Finałowego w Brukseli (występ laureatów) 24.00 Panorama TV Lublin 17.30 Studio TV Lublin 17.35 Piosenki na życzenie 17.40 Panoramka 17.45 Makowa panienka - film dla dzieci 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.20 Blok reklamowy 18.30 Do kwadratu - teleturniej 19.00 Zaklęty dwór - film TVP 19.55 Studio TV Lublin 20.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 20.10 Piosenki na życzenie 20.20 Videooferta 20.25 Lalka - film TVP (odc. 4) 21.45 PANORAMA LUBELSKA TV Niezależna Lublin 08.00 PRZEGLĄD PRASY LOKALNEJ (Kurier Lubelski, Express Fakty, Gazeta w Lublinie, Dziennik Lubelski) 17.30 DZIENNIK 18.00 WYDARZENIA, OPINIE. FAKTY 20.00 PRZEGLĄD PRASY Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout -- progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 Teleturnieje 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere - serial obycz. 14.00 E Street -- serialobycz. 14.30 Lunchtime - talk show 15.30 Another World - serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life -- serial komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes - serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 19.30 E Street - serial obycz. 20.00 Alf - serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera -- ukryta kamera 21.00 The Human Factor - film fab. ang., 1979 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 Hitchhiker - serial sensac. 24.00 Starbuck - serial sensacyjno--przyg. 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Piłka nożna, europejskie kluby juniorów, półfinały, migawki 10.30 Międzynarodowe zawody w koszykówce 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Koszykówka NBA, finały 13.30 Gillette World Sports Special -- magazyn 14.00 Wyścigi samochodów turystycznych, Mistrzostwa Australii 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Maraton w Sztokholmie 16.30 Światowa liga futbolu amerykańskiego 18.00 Golf PGA, otwarte zawody w Irlandii 19.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 19.30 Kolarstwo zawodowe, Puchar Hofbrau 20.30 Międzynarodowy halowy mecz piłki nożnej w Genk, w Belgii 21.30 Zawodowy boks, mecz w Antwerpii, na żywo 23.30 Snooker 1.30 Zakończenie programu MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits -- największe przeboje Bruce'a Springsteena 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - infor. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night -- informacje muz.,-wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 18.30 MTV Prime - najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV - widzowie wybierają telef. 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV's Most. Wanted - spotkania z artystami, fragmenty koncertów 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report -- infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - infor. filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 Teledyski preżentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy - magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall (1) - nowy 71 odcinkowy serial USA, 1971-74 9.50 Bogaci i piękni - serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby - serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe - tełezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta - magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie - serial USA 13.15 Santa Barbara - serial USA 14.05 Dynastia Springfieldów - serial USA 14.50 Szef - serial USA 15.45 ChiPs - serial USA 16.40 Riskant! - telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 17.45 Gluck am Driicker - teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 - magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv - magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial RFN 20.15 Columbo - serial USA 22.00 Explosiv - Der heisse Stuhl - dyskusja telewizyjna 23.00 Telewizyjna gorączka - serial USA 23.55 Wiadomości i pogoda 0.05 Airwolf - serial USA 0.55 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial USA 1.25 Błyszczący asfalt - serial USA 2.15 Szef 3.05 Dr med. Marcus Welby 4.00 ChiPs 4.50 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report 6.00 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Virliebt in eine Hexe 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Flip i Flap 9.25 Dr Kulani - Arzt auf Hawaii 10.15 Die Heilige und ihr Narr 11.55 Glucksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele--Borse - notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens - serial USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - serial komed. USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Falcon Crest - serial familijny USA 16.00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! - telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glucksrad - gra, po progr. prognoza pogody 20.15 Die Goldene Hitparade der Volksmusik - muz. ludowa 21.15 Der Stern von Afrika -- film fab. RFN, 1956 23.10 Funf vor Zwolf - reportaż ekologiczny 23.50 Wiadomości 23.35 Em-Fussballmagazin - Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej, 1992 23.50 Wiadomości 23.55 Auf der Flucht - serial krym. USA 0.50 MacGyyer